Tony (Claimer)
Tony is a character first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Tony's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Claimed" Tony, along with other men, arrive at the house that Rick is staying in. He is first heard downstairs along with his fellow group members apparently either torturing or murdering a man they have been holding captive. Once arriving upstairs and securing the bedroom Rick has been occupying, he gets into a brawl with one of his fellow group members over Rick's bed and is held in a choke-hold until he passes out. However, he catches a glimpse of Rick under the bed beforehand. "Still" Tony does not appear in this episode. "Alone" Tony is first seen with his group gathering around Daryl, while Daryl is sitting down in the middle of a road. After Daryl punches Joe and points his ready-to-fire crossbow at Joe, Tony and the other group members point their guns at Daryl. After Joe talks Daryl into lowering his crossbow, Tony and the other group members lower their guns too. "The Grove" Tony does not appear in this episode. "Us" Tony is first seen sleeping on the ground in the forest, as a walker approaches, he wakes up and watches Harley kill it. He along with the rest of the group walks along the tracks, as a walker roams up to he distracts the walker and pushes it to Dan, Billy then stabs it in the head. As they walk along the tracks, Joe tells them to take shelter in the car shed, he aims his gun and clears out the shed. As the group are checking the place out he claims one of the cars. The next morning he watches as Len confronts Daryl and Len is deemed a liar, he is seen sitting in the car he claimed, eating food. He gathers around Joe, Len and Daryl with the rest of the group. He along with Harley, Billy and Dan are ordered by Joe to beat up and kill Len. Tony starts kicking Len as he is on the ground, they later shoot a arrow into Len's head killing him. He leaves the shed and walks along the tracks, as he finds a strawberry plant he is about to claim it but is too late as Daryl claims it. As they find a Terminus sign, Joe says that they have been tracking down a man who killed Lou and that Tony was the only one who saw his face. "A" Joe and his group ambush Rick, Michonne, and Carl. Tony is seen holding Michonne at gunpoint. As Rick and Joe fight, Michonne attempts to grab or deflect Tony's gun but fails. After Rick bites Joe's neck, Tony (along with everyone else) is shocked and turns to Rick. Tony lowers his guard and this allows Michonne to take the opportunity to grab Tony's hand, forcing it back towards his head and firing his gun, which shoots him in the head and kills him. Death Killed by *Michonne While distracted after Rick kills Joe, Michonne takes the opportunity to grab Tony's hand, forcing it back towards his head and firing his gun, which shoots him in the head and kills him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tony has killed: *Len (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Joe Joe was a fellow group-member. Joe seemed to be the leader of the group. Len Len and Tony had a rough relationship. Len bothered Tony about the bed he was sleeping in and sought to take it for himself. This caused the two to get into a fight and Len choked Tony into unconsciousness. After his victory, Len remarks "My bed now, jack-off." He later participated in the fatal beating of Len, when his deception was revealed to the rest of the group. Harley Harley was a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however. Lou Lou was a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however. Dan Dan was a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however. Billy Billy was a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *The Talking Dead segment for "Claimed" confirmed Tony was still alive after being choke-holded. Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased